Molly Weasley is Evil
by Bludgerhead
Summary: When Molly Weasley has had enough of Sirius and Snapes fighting she snaps. Now Bill and Remus has to take care of two very angry five-year-olds. A task more stressfull than it should be. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. I am only playing around with them for my own amusement.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**January 1996**

It was a normal January evening in London. The weather was wet and cold, the wind was howling through the streets and the area around Grimmauld place was grey and desolate.

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered on the dingy kitchen of the Black family house, midway through a meeting about the movements of Lord Voldemort. That was until, as usual, Severus Snape decided to say something rude to his arch nemesis Sirius Black. Like always, Sirius took the bait. Snape had been doing this countless times before. Usually the fight would be averted by the interruption by some other Order member. Alastor Moody would threaten to shrivel Snapes balls (or other body parts), Nymphadora Tonks would often call Snape an uptight tosser while Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt would try a more diplomatic approach to end the fight.

Only this time Sirius Black had decided not to take Snapes comments anymore.

Against everyones protests, Sirius strode up to Snape and landed a punch in his face. Snape lost balance and fell to the floor while Sirius followed him and continued to land several more blows at his tormentor.

The rest of the Order were too shocked to do anything. Deadalous Diggle, who sat closest to the brawling pair, squeaked at the sudden violence while Moody and Hagrid both growled for the two men to drop it. Both of them were on the other side of the table and too far away to reach them without trouble.

The one who got over her initial shock first; was Molly Weasley.

With the experience of a mother who had raised seven boys, she strode over to the fighting heap of sorry excuses of men. With a determined and rather spiteful look on her face, she pulled out a large vial of green potion from her pocket. She pulled out the cork before she poured the content over the two men.

The effect was immediate. In the place of the two fighting men were now two shocked and speechless children.

They stared at each other in horror before they both turned to Molly.

The boy who was believed to be Snape glared at her murderously. "How dare you?! How dare you do this to me you bitch!?" he bellowed and tried to attack Molly instead. But the child was firmly held back by someone behind him. It turned out to be her son Bill Weasley who had a steel grip on his robes.

Sirius, who had moved forward with new vigour when Snape tried to attack Molly, was firmly held back by Molly herself. Snape gave up struggling against Bills grip after a few painful seconds and turned to attack Bill instead. He couldn't do much, his arms were too short to do any harm. Bill, obviously used to handling his little siblings, put a steel arm around the boys' middle and lifted him up so he couldn't kick him. "Mum! Why did you do that!?" asked Bill over Snapes screaming and cursing.

"Suits them well" said Molly gruffly. She still held Siriuss collar with an iron grip and shook him a bit in fury. But Sirius didn't seem inclined to throw a fit. Instead he stared at Snape, who was still cursing and screaming at Bill, with a confused frown. "If they decide to act like children, then that is what they get." Said Molly spitefully. Before Bill could stop her, she turned to Sirius and pointed her wand at him. Sirius tried to get away, but she cast a spell over him that Bill didn't know. It made his body glow bright orange for a few seconds before it faded and left a confused Sirius in its wake.

"What was that?" asked Bill and Sirius in alarm. Molly ignored them, instead she released Sirius who stumbled and fell on his bum and stomped over to the still screaming Snape to do the same spell over him.

"Mum! Tell me what that is!" demanded Bill and tried to protect the child in his arms from his mothers wrath by backing away. Snape too had a look of alarm on his face and tried even harder to get out of Bills grip. When Bill couldn't hold him anymore Snape sprawled to the floor but couldn't scramble away from Mollys spell. It hit him in the shoulder and he too glowed orange before it faded away.

"Mum, what are you doing!?"

"This will teach you to act like children" Said Molly relentlessly. She pulled Snape up by the collar of his robes and squatted in front of him. Bill looked uncertainly at his dad who looked just as clueless as him. Albus Dumbledore on the other hand looked alarmed.

"You know what I did, don't you" Molly asked Snape, who both looked scared and defiant at the same time.

"You dosed us with a shrinking solution. And locked the effects for a few days." His snarl didn't sound half as menacing with his light voice.

"A week actually" said Molly matter of factly and released the boy, rather harshly thought Bill. Several of the order members came with various reactions to the news. From Tonks came a scandalized "You did not!" Hestia Jones exclaimed; "About bloody time!" while Moody gave a gleeful laugh.

"You act like children, you get to be children. Merlin knows how long I have wanted to do this!"

"Mum . . . how could you- this is not okay!"

His mother directed her glare to him instead. "You disagree, do you? Perhaps you would like to stay here and take care of these children, William Weasley?" Bill blanched. She never called him William unless she was furious with him. Last time that happened was before the twins were born.

"But-"

"It's settled then, Bill, you stay here and make sure these children behave!" She barked.

"Mum!" Bill protested, but there was no arguing with her.

"Molly" protested her husband. "You're being too harsh. He only pointed out that your method is-"

"Perhaps you'd like to stay here with your son, Arthur? If you find my methods so outrageous, you don't need to bother coming home this evening." Then she stomped out of the kitchen. Arthur gave his eldest son an apologetic look and stormed after his wife, trying to reason with her. Albus too sent an apologetic look in Snape and Siriuss direction before he left to reason with Molly Weasley. Well knowing he'd get nowhere.

The rest of the order sat there in shocked silence, not knowing what to say. "Well" said Moody and broke the silence. "That is my cue to leave, I have some important business, and I certainly don't want to be involved in this mess" Without further ado, Moody left. Then, the order started to trickle out one by one. Tonks too told them regrettably she had to leave. "I need to be on an important mission later. I would have stayed, but I can't miss it. I'll be back on Tuesday if you need any help then." She gave Bill last apologetic look before she left.

That left Bill and Remus, and the two boys, all standing there in awkward silence.

Bill met Remuss eyes. They both felt incredibly uncomfortable in this situation. "I'll stay" said Remus "but . . . " his eyes moved to Snape and Bill knew exactly what he meant. Remus couldn't stay in the same room as Snape. They'd only risk another fight.

That left the task of taking care of Snape on Bill . . .

The thought weighed heavily on him, but he nodded to Remus all the same. Remus gestured to Sirius to follow him out of the kitchen. Sirius hoisted his robes over his feet and followed Remus without a glance behind him.

Bill took a deep breath and turned to his former professor, dreading the week ahead.

* * *

**Authors note:**

Hello. So, this is a story that suddenly popped into my head randomly. I don't know how its going to end yet, but I have some ideas. But I won't guarantee a regular update on this story. It's only something I'll be writing on as a side project to my other fic; The Well of Lives. But I'm hoping It'll be fun to read in the future.

So enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Snape, who had stayed in a semi shocked state on the floor after Molly left, now snarled with new vigour. He attempted to stomp away but didn't get far before he caught his feet in his own robes and stumbled to the floor. Bill, unable to figure out what to do, could only watch with concern while the kid tried to scramble to his feet. Snape struggled with robes that were now tangled into something of a knot around his feet and screamed in frustration. He then attempted to rip them apart in anger but got nowhere before he caught the legs of a chair next to him and attempted to toss it across the room. He only managed to tip it over and make it skid a few feet away. Angry that he couldn't do even that, the kid the proceeded to try maiming the chair in question with as many kicks he could manage with his robes still in a tangle.

"Oi! Stop it!" yelled Bill over Snapes cursing when he finally got his bearings. He pulled his former professor away from the chair by his robes and tried to still him. "Stop it I said! No, stop it. You'll only hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" yelled the child and wrenched his arms out of his grip.

"_I_ care. I can't let you hurt yourself like that!"

"_You _care" parroted Snape mockingly "as if you care what happens to me. You and all your friends couldn't care less what happened to me!" Bill noticed how his breathing had become laboured as if he had run a marathon. A niggling part of his brain wondered whether this was something more than anger.

"Listen, I don't want you to hurt yourself-"

Snape scoffed and sent him a look of disbelief. "I do not know what your mother was thinking Mr Weasley, but a can assure you I do not appreciate this stunt! Do you think I'll simply lower my head and follow your orders like a real child? Did you think I'll simply accept my fate and stay calm and collected when your mother takes away my freedom and independence?!"

"That's not what I said. Don't you think I agree with you? I have no idea what got into her, and I certainly wouldn't have done something like this. But it's not like I know how to fix it."

"There_ is_ no way to fix this! I will stay like this for a week until her lock fades away and the effects wear off! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Bill tossed his hand aimlessly in the air. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I truly don't agree with what she did!"

"Of course not, because you are not related to that woman at all" drawled Snape sarcastically.

"Just because she's my mother doesn't mean we think alike! It's not like I'm her clone. Incapable of forming thoughts of my own."

Snape harrumphed, hopefully because he knew he was wrong.

Bill trailed a frustrated hand through his hair. "Will you just let me charm your robes? You can't wear them like that. I just need to keep them from tangling themselves together like they're doing now until I can find you something else to wear" he said. His hand automatically went to the childs face to examine the bruise that was currently forming on his cheek. Most likely from his brawl with Sirius.

Snape didn't like that. "I don't need your help!" he growled and stepped away from him.

"Right" said Bill and tossed his hands in the air. "Because you are so capable of fixing this yourself. Especially since you are a _child_, and my mum took your wand and ran off with it."

Snapes expression suddenly turned into one of panic while he started to rummage around in his too large robes. "She did not!" exclaimed Snape in outrage "next time I see your mother I will make her pay for this! She's going to beg for mercy! She's-" but he was cut off when Bill put a hand over his mouth. The kid pulled away hastily and glared at Bill again. "What do you think you are doing you imbecilic son of a bitch!?"

"Not. Another. Word." warned Bill. His mother may have done something he didn't agree with, but he refused to hear someone threaten her like that.

"Your mother does not deserve to be protected, what she did to me was unforgivable! You say you don't agree with her but how can you still protect her after this!? you stupid-"

"Snape! Chill out, will ya'!?" Bill yelled over Snapes increasingly rude insults.

"No! I refuse to myself be bullied around like this! I am leaving and don't you dare follow me!" that was the last thing he said before he stormed out of the kitchen, still with robes way too large for him.

Bill could only watch while the kid left the kitchen. His feet were bare. His shoes had been lost in the kicking match ages ago. He sighed deeply. He didn't want to go after him. All he would achieve by that was another round of shouting, but he couldn't leave the child alone. No matter how little Snape wanted to admit it, he was still a child and needed someone to look out for him.

He collected Snapes shoes and socks and brought them with him to look for the kid, ascending the stairs slowly and reluctantly. It was completely unfair that he was the one who had to deal with Snapes rage when it was his stupid mother who had poured the potion over him in the first place. Why didn't_ she_ kick some sense into him herself? And besides, she was much better at handling temper tantrums than he was. Why did _he_ have to do this? Dreading to find his new ward he started to look for him in the library. He wasn't there. When he started to look for him in other rooms, Remus came downstairs and asked what he was doing.

"Snape is hiding. I'm trying to find him." His voice was strangely calm. As if this was an every-day occurrence.

"I'll help" said Remus with a sigh. He sounded strangely annoyed.

"What happened with Sirius?" asked Bill curiously.

Remus huffed indignantly and tossed his hands in the air. "He decided to be a dickhead. I think I just gave him detention, but I can't remember, I was too angry to pay attention when I left."

"Ah" said Bill with understanding. Realising this was the first time he'd heard Remus Lupin using crude language. "Anything I can do to help?"

Remus shook his head tiredly. "Lets just look for the other kid for now" he said and started with the cupboard under the stairs without meeting Bills eyes.

It took them a while to search the house before they finally had to admit Snape was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Of course he was gone! How had he not expected that! Bill cursed himself while he headed for the front door of Grimmauld place 12, with Remus right behind him.

"How could he just run away like that!? It's bloody January! He didn't even have his shoes on!" Bill asked frustrated while he shook the shoes he was holding in demonstration.

"Remember he's a kid now. Kids don't always do rational things. And frankly, Severus has never been particularly rational when he's angry. It's not surprising he'd do something like this." Said Remus knowingly while they exited the house and stepped out onto the dark street.

"I know that, I'm just frustrated" said Bill. The street was deserted, most likely because it was almost midnight.

"Don't worry. He won't have come far. Remember Molly took his wand, so he can't apparate anywhere. He must be somewhere in the neighbourhood."

"What is the fastest way to find a runaway child then?" Bill grumbled. "Isn't there like a tracking spell or something?" He hoped Remus had some more experience in that area than he did. He remembered his brothers Fred and George had tried to run away once, but Bill had been in school at the time. He was only good at breaking curses, not tracking down runaways.

"Not that I know of" said Remus.

Bill glanced in Remuss' direction. "And you? Got any hidden werewolf gizmos?"

Remus snorted. Bill could hear him repeat the words 'werewolf gizmos' under his breath. "Contrary to common beliefs, werewolves don't usually have keener senses than normal human beings. That only happens close to the full moon. So, no, I can't sniff him out if that's what you were hoping."

"Sorry. It was only a suggestion" said Bill and felt himself blush, especially when Remus sent him a smirk. He didn't know much about werewolves, but he didn't want to admit that. Especially not to this particular werewolf . . .

"How about we split up?" suggested Remus.

Bill nodded, "I'll go down south and you go north" he said much to hide his red face from Remus. Without further ado, they both took off.

Bill walked fast and deliberately, searching every corner and looking for any movement down the street. He knew he had little hope in finding a small kid like this. The street may be straight and monotonous, with brick houses and sharp edges, but the street lamps did little to light up the shadows and Snape had not exactly been wearing neon colours. If Snape didn't want to be found, he would go to great lengths not to be discovered. The only advantage Bill had over him was that he could use magic and Snape couldn't. And even that advantage was questionable. Children were prone to great bursts of accidental magic, and if Snape managed to manipulate those bursts; he could be anywhere.

But Bill had to believe the boy hadn't gotten far, or he'd be searching for him in vain.

He stopped to think.

Where did Snape want to go? Where would someone like Snape hide? There were no good hiding spots around. No gardens with trees or back yards. The child could be hiding under one of the sparse cars in the area . . . but Bill highly doubted that.

He suddenly heard a crack behind him and turned abruptly. Remus had apparated some feet behind him and caught up with him. "Dead end" he informed. "We need a better way to find him. We could search for him all week like this."

"I was thinking the same" said Bill frustrated. He wrecked his brain for some idea but came up empty.

Meanwhile the weather decided to make the situation worse. Large droplets of soggy wet snow started to fall from the sky and soak the streets.

"Fuck" muttered Remus under his breath. Bill agreed. Never mind that Bill had forgotten his own robes on his way out. Snape only had his indoor robes. Bill didn't care about the goose bumps that were forming in the back of his neck. A pit of real worry started to form in his chest. Snape must be freezing out here. It didn't matter that Snape had been one of Bills most hated teachers at school and that he didn't particularly trust him, he couldn't let him stay outside, cold and alone.

The problem was that Snape was too proud to come back to Grimmauld place on his own. Even if he froze to death he'd never admit defeat.

Bill turned to Remus "Any ideas?"

"Just give me a minute, I'll think of something" said Remus and closed his eyes shut. He looked like he was thinking very fast. A crease formed on his forehead and he rolled his wand around in one hand. After a few painstaking seconds he turned to Bill, obviously with an idea. "How about a patronus? It could lead us in the direction we need."

"Rem, that's brilliant!" exclaimed Bill.

Remus looked a little apprehensive of his new nickname, but he said; "The problem is that we'd attract a lot of attention. If the muggles were to see us . . ."

"I know, but is there a better option? If Snape manages to apparate, we'll lose him."

Remus grimaced and hesitated for a second before he said; "Fine, I'll cast a confundus charm around us while I have a lookout for muggles. You do the patronus."

Bill pulled his wand from his sleeve but didn't come far with his patronus charm before Remus stopped him. "You shouldn't let it bounce away from you. If it alerts Snape were onto him, he'll try to outrun us."

"Right" said Bill and concentrated again. He waved his wand again and his patronus, a heron, flapped its wings and headed in the direction of a side street. They bolted after his heron for a couple of blocks before he let it fade. They searched for the child again but called the patronus back when they found nothing. Again, they let the heron lead them in the right direction before Bill let it fade. The problem with this method was that the patronus was too fast for them to keep up before it disappeared out of sight. They didn't come far before he had to let it fade away. They followed Bills patronus for another bloody mile (!) before they finally spotted a child in an empty alleyway. When the kid tried to escape, Bill cast a trip jinx and knocked the kid to the ground while Remus cast a quick privacy charm over the alleyway entrance.

Bill stormed over to the child and quickly took a hold of his wrist before he could run anywhere else. "What on earth were you thinking!?" he asked angrily while Remus headed over to them. "Running away like that? You don't even have your bloody shoes!"

Snape glared at him in defiance and tried to wrench his wrist out of Bills grip.

"You really had us worried, Severus" said Remus behind him.

"As if you ever worried about me!" snarled Snape hatefully. He still tried to wrench his arm out of Bills grip again, but Bill wouldn't let go so easily this time.

"You dot believe us? Well too bad for you, you're coming back with us either way!"

"Let go of me!"

"No!" said Bill and Remus at the same time.

"Severus, it's fucking January. Your feet are gonna freeze off. You can't go outside like this!"

"I can go wherever I like!"

"And where exactly were you planning to go, hm? Were you just planning to go to London perhaps?"

"I would have found somewhere better than this!" said Snape childishly.

"Like where? You're a child! If someone found you, they'd only call the muggle police. And what if you met some creepy child molester or something? You can't know that. This neighbourhood is not a safe place for a child!"

"I wouldn't need to worry about that if your' bitch of a mother hadn't DONE THIS TO ME!" The last words were screamed at his face.

"Severus!" Remus warned, but Bill said nothing. A large part of him agreed with Snape. Even though an inbred part of him roared at the chance to protect his mother, the other part squashed it down in favour of staying on topic. He exhaled slowly. "Look will you just come back with us? We'll get you a pair of socks at least, alright?"

"No! Get your filthy hands off me!" said the kid and tried again to pull himself out of Bills grip by hitting his arms with his own little fists. It had no effect.

"Stop that!" said Bill exasperated. He considered losing patience and put his arm around the childs' waist to drag him back to Grimmauld place by force, but he halted when he noticed the tears on the childs' face.

He felt himself deflate and his heart constricted painfully. He turned to Remus with a look of plea. Remus understood perfectly. "I'll meet you back at Grimmauld place" he said before he apparated away.

Bill sighed. He didn't want Remus to leave, but Snape would probably respond better without an audience. He knelt in front of the kid and ignored the cold water that seeped through the knees of his jeans. "I'm sorry . . . Severus. I . . . I don't mean to force you into anything, but . . . you realise how irrational this is, right? You're running away in the middle of January without your shoes!"

At Snapes glare and frustrated snarl he continued; "Come on, you know you're being irrational. It won't do you any good to die in a London street in the cold . . . you know I'm right." He waited for a few seconds to see if Snape would snarl again. But now the kid had fixed his glare at a garbage bag on the ground. He didn't try to escape anymore either, he only wriggled his wrist around as if Bills grip made him uncomfortable.

Bill hesitated for another few seconds before he released him.

He regretted it a millisecond later when Snape turned on his heel and bolted away from him.

"Oi! That's not fair!" he yelled after him. He groaned and got to his feet to follow the stubborn professor. He caught up with him at the entrance of a small park where the trees were throwing large shadows. Quite automatically he grabbed the kid around his waist and hoisted him up from the ground like he used to do with his little sister when they were playing fetch at home. This kid didn't giggle hysterically like Ginny had, instead he let out a scream.

"Stop screaming! I'm not planning to kill you or anything!" Bill tried to say over the noise. He was just about to put Snape back down when he realised why he was screaming so loudly. He was trying to draw the attention of two elderly men, leaning on the side of a car that looked suspiciously like a police car.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bill growled and hastily pulled the kid back into the empty street they had come from. "That's it! You know what? I'm gonna apparate us so Grimmauld place whether you like it or not!" he informed before he turned on the spot without further warning.

He appeared on the steps of Grimmauld place with the still screaming child in his arms and impatiently kicked open the front door. He met Remus in the hallway, who had just enough time to give him a questioning look before Walburga Blacks painting joined Snape in a cacophony of screams and curses. Remus slumped his shoulders tiredly and began the tedious task of shutting the screaming paintings up, while Bill pulled the annoying child further into the house and downstairs to the kitchen where the paintings wouldn't be able to hear them.

The noise was so loud even Sirius had come out to see what was going on. He watched while Bill pulled the struggling professor behind him. Luckily, Snape was too busy being a nuisance to notice Sirius.

Bill practically carried the child down the stairs to the kitchen and thanked Merlin there were no one there. He didn't let go of the child until he had closed the door behind him and locked it. Snape, who had hurled himself at the door the moment Bill let go of him stopped dead at the sound of the lock, clicking into place. He turned to glare at Bill in fury and readied himself to scream again.

Bill had expected that. What he hadn't expected was the obviously devastated expression on the childs face. He had expected anger or defiance, but not this . . .

". . . I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" asked Bill worried and fell to his knees in front of the kid.

Snape snarled at him and hastily turned away to hide his face.

Bill could only sit there on his knees and stare at the boy. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Now that he had him back in Grimmauld place he was uncertain whether he'd done the right thing. He had to remind himself that Snape was a grown up, and even if he had been acting irrationally, it was still highly embarrassing to be treated like a child. And now that Bill had locked him in the kitchen like a prisoner he must be feeling trapped and small. The best thing Bill should do was actually to give him some privacy.

And yet, he was also just a little boy. A little boy who needed some comfort and a hug from someone he could trust.

Bill considered him uncertainly. If he tried what he thought of doing, he would most certainly make Snape angry again. But he couldn't very well let a little boy stand there and cry on his own, alone, without anyone to comfort him . . . Against his better judgement, and almost on auto pilot (he had so many younger siblings he had plenty of practice), he reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

Not surprisingly the child immediately pulled away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he snarled, but his voice broke into a sob mid sentence. He stormed over to the other side of the kitchen, as far away from Bill as possible and hid his face behind his curtain of hair. He still (or already) had long hair at the age of . . . five?

Bill went over and knelt in front of him, but the boy turned away again.

Bill hastily moved to the other side of the boy and knelt in front of him again, trying to meet his eyes. This time he took a hold of his arms to stop him from turning away. "You know it's okay right? Your problem will be fixed in a week. This is not permanent-"

"I know that!" said the child annoyed and wrenched his arms away from Bill. "I know exactly how this will work out" he growled unnecessarily loud. "I am not worried about this spell if that is what you think!"

"Well then, umm . . ." said Bill hesitatingly. What he'd really wanted to say was 'you know it's okay to cry' but he had chickened out the last millisecond. Instead of continuing his unfinished sentence, he put a hand to the childs face and dried away a tear with his thumb. "Just . . . remember I'm here to help, you don't need to worry ab-"

"I don't need your bloody help!" Yelled the child with new intensity. "Get away from me! Just get out! I don't want you in my presence anymore! Get out!"

Bill could only stay where he was with his hands up. Trying to look as harmless as possible.

"Severus, I-"

"Get out!"

"Just-"

"I said get- GET OUT!" screamed Snape again. Trying, and failing, to toss another chair. He was aiming for Bill this time, but the chair was about as cooperative as the last one. It only tipped over, skidding a few inches towards Bill before it stopped.

"Okay okay!" Said Bill in defeat. "I'll leave you. okay? I'll leave you for now and give you some privacy."

"You should have given me privacy ages ago you bloody bastard! You should have simply left me in peace!"

"Last time you got some privacy you tried to run away. Just please don't try that again will ya'?

"It's not like I have any choice is there! What? Will you lock me in when you leave?! Like a caged animal perhaps!?"

"Severus, that is not how it is!"

"Don't call me that! You have not earned the right, Mr Weasley!"

"Yes yes" he put his arms up again in defeat. "I understand professor."

"Get out!" he started yelling again.

"Yes! okay okay! I'm leaving! Look, see, I'm leaving now. I'll come back in a while to check on you. Okay? I'm not gonna lock the door, but I'll leave a privacy charm on it okay?" Bill hurried out of the door and closed it behind him. Breathing silently at the bottom of the kitchen stairs he closed his eyes with the childs screaming still vibrating about in his skull.

He cast a quick privacy charm on the door and as an afterthought, a silencing charm as well, shutting out the childs cursing, before he sat down at the bottom stair, burying his head in his hands with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

_He cast a quick privacy charm on the door and as an afterthought, a silencing charm as well, shutting out the childs cursing, before he sat down at the bottom stair, burying his head in his hands with a groan. _

**Chapter 4:**

He sat there in silence, unresolved at what to do when someone came slowly down the stairs. Seconds later Remus sat down next to him on the steps, folded his hands in his lap and studied Bill closely.

Bill glanced at him with another sigh and Remus nodded affirmatively. He knew what he was thinking.

"Your dad just came back. He brought some clothes for the kids" Remus said after a minute of silence.

"So soon? He didn't get anywhere with Mum?" asked Bill surprised.

"He didn't say, only that Albus was still with her."

"Oh" said Bill and felt a pit form on his stomach. His dad never gave up trying to reason with his mum. This time she must be unusually stubborn.

"Where's dad now?" asked Bill.

"He's up with Sirius. Thought he'd see if he had any luck with him."

"What's he doing?"

"Basically the same as Severus is doing" said Remus "although, not as loudly."

Bill nodded in understanding and eyed Remus curiously. "What did he say to make you so angry earlier?"

Remus huffed and his expression turned sour, a look that didn't suit him. "He called me a coward for not trying to argue with your mum before she left . . . amongst other things."

Bill frowned in disbelief. "You're joking?"

Remus shook his head.

"Bloody idiot!" Bill exclaimed too loudly "Didn't he notice that both my dad and Albus bloody Dumbledore were trying the same?! They've obviously failed so far, how does he expect you to do any better?"

"Don't ask me" said Remus with a shrug. "I think he wants an excuse to be angry, so he's grasping for things to fight me about."

Bill sighed "Well if you think he'll calm down . . ."

"I hope so" said Remus.

They ended up sitting there in tired silence until the door to the kitchen opened slowly to reveal Snapes little face. The child looked hesitant until he noticed Bill and Remus sitting on the stairs. He stopped, still with a hand on the door handle. His expression turned into an angry glare again.

"So instead of obnoxiously invading my personal space, you thought you could guard me like a prisoner instead? Like two guard trolls perhaps?"

"No" said Bill tiredly. "We were just using the stairs as furniture."

"You are terrible liar, Mr Weasley! You said you'd leave me alone only to hover right outside the door! I think you should admit to us all the truth!"

Bill rolled his eyes "Fine, we were snogging. The bottom of the stairs where just so romantic."

Snapes eyes narrowed. Remus snorted and said nothing, but when Bill glanced at him, he could swear the werewolf was blushing.

It was too dark to be certain though.

"We are not here to stop you from leaving Severus, you are welcome to go wherever you want" said Remus diplomatically.

"As long as it is within the premises of Grimmauld place" said Bill less diplomatically.

Snape gritted his teeth and looked like he almost almost stomped his foot. "You better get out of my way Weasley" he said through gritted teeth. "And take the filthy werewolf with you!"

To Bills surprise, Remus continued to look at Snape calmly. Bill on the other hand couldn't let him get away with a comment like that. "Severus! How can you say something like that to a fellow order member?! You know we are all on the same side!-" he was about to demand an apology when Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Bill. I'll leave you."

He rose from his seat on the stairs and swiftly climbed the steps, but he stopped half-way and turned to Snape again. "You may say whatever you want to me, Severus, but please do not be too unkind to Bill. He hasn't done anything to deserve it."

"You better go to Hell and rot there for all ETERNITY!" the child suddenly screamed in a new burst if anger. He even moved towards Remus in an attempt to attack him. Remus stared at the child in astonishment while Bill held him back by the waist. Bill and Remus exchanged another look before the werewolf turned and left up the stairs.

"Merlin Severus Snape! I'm getting fed up with you!" yelled Bill to the now kicking and screaming child. "Will you start behaving like an adult and stop attacking people?! You have no idea how childish you are being! If you don't start behaving properly, I'm gonna be forced to lock you in somewhere until you can behave rationally for more than three seconds!"

The child stilled in his arms after a few more stubborn kicks and three attempts to elbow Bill in the ribs. But after another minute, when Bill finally loosened his grip on him, it was clear the child was crying again. This time he tried to hide his tears away by crouching together on the floor. "Oh dear". Said Bill worried but didn't dare touch him again. The kid wrapped his arms around his waist as if to hold himself together. His entire form shook, but no sound escaped his lips.

"No, don't hold your breath like that." Bill said hesitatingly when he realised what the kid was doing. He didn't know what to say to his former professor after all. Anything could set him off again.

The kid shook his head and blinked new tears away.

"Please don't do that . . . Severus" he said warningly "breathe." He unconsciously put a hand on the kids back and stroke it carefully.

"Please?"

The kid made a strange hiccup sound before he finally let out a sob. And finally, finally he didn't fight him when Bill pulled him gently into a hug. "Shhh" said Bill and stroke his hair away from his face. "Don't worry about it, 'kay? Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about it."

His knees ached from the awkward kneeling position on the floor but he didn't dare move now that the kid had finally let him come so close. He even leaned into Bills chest slightly as if he secretly craved human touch. As if the only thing he'd wanted all along was for someone to comfort him. Bill didn't want to spoil that.

When the child stilled and his sniffling stopped, his head was leaning heavily on Bills shoulder. But after a moment, the child shifted awkwardly in his arms. Bill pulled away carefully without removing his hand from the childs head. He studied him a bit. Snape held his head down, unwilling to meet his eyes. His face was glistening wet and is eyes were blotched and red. Still the small professor looked like he was about to fall asleep where he stood.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" said Bill and stroke away some of the tears on his cheek. The kid nodded meekly, still with his eyes on the ground. "Perhaps you should get some rest, eh? I could set you up in one of the upstairs bedrooms."

The kid looked like he wanted to re-establish some of the animosity between them. He tried to step away and cross his arms. But Bill would have none of that. He obviously needed some comfort and closeness. It didn't matter if he still had his grown-up memories, he was still just a five-year-old child. He put his arms around him again. "Come on, put your arms around my neck, will 'ya? There you go" he said when the kid complied without protest. He lifted him up and carried the tired child to one of the upstairs bedrooms where he, still holding him with one arm, waved his wand to spread fresh bed sheets over a bed to make it habitable. He then put the now already half sleeping child on the bed.

He was about to undress him from the way too large teachers robes, but he caught himself. This was not his little brother, he reminded himself. Instead he cast a cleaning spell followed by a drying spell on the still soaked and dirty robes.

"I'll leave you to it" he said and stood to leave. The child, who seemed completely oblivious so his surroundings, probably didn't notice that Bill put a warming charm on his still freezing cold feet before he carefully covered him with a duvet and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Bill closed the door behind him and found himself face to face with his dad.

"How is he doing?" asked his dad and glanced at the door Bill had just closed.

Bill shrugged. "He is so angry . . . I don't know what to do about it. I think he exhausted himself just by screaming at me."

His dad gave an understanding look and put a hand on his shoulder. "I apologise for leaving this to you. I should have taken him myself, but you . . . you seemed to handle him so well just now. You did well, son."

Bill nodded in resignation. He supposed he had handled Snape better than some people would. Moody for example would probably have spanked the kid and locked him in his room until he behaved properly. Bill frowned at the thought of spanking his former professor. For some reason the image disturbed him. "I need to stay, don't I?" he asked.

His dad nodded. "If he let you touch him like he did now, he'll respond better to you . . . or at least, we can hope he does. I can stay with you this weekend before I must go back to work. Remus can stay, but you know how Severus gets around him. In the end he'll kill himself trying to kill Remus. And someone needs to keep an eye on Sirius anyways-"

"And they certainly can't be together" Bill finished. ". . . what about my job?"

His dad looked away in thought. "You should at least take some days off this weekend. And then someone may take over for you in the week. Albus would probably do it gladly but . . . he has a school to run . . . perhaps Moody would consider it. He is retired and doesn't have work to consider anymore-"

Bill shook his head "Not Moody."

His dad sighed "I think you're right. Moody doesn't have the patience . . . Dedalus?" He shook his head right after he said it. They both knew Dedalus was intimidated by Snape. Other than that, there were no other members in the order out of work. Mundungus didn't count. There was one very obvious person, of course. The name was ever present in their minds, but none of them wanted to mention her.

"Worst case" his dad continued "I'll send a letter to Charlie and ask him to come home this week. His leaving work for a week is less suspicious than me or you."

The idea of seeing Charlie again made Bill feel better about the oncoming week. At least he'd have something to look forward to. Charlie was Bills favourite sibling, mostly because they were so close in age. Also, he might be a great help with Snape. Charlie was a much more patient person than Bill ever was. A trait he had inherited from his dad no doubt. Bill was much more similar to his mum than he wanted to admit.

"Dad?" said Bill slowly. "Are you and mum . . ?"

His dads' eyebrows knitted together, and he gave Bill a telling look. "Well figure it out" was all he said. And that was that. His dad put a hand on his shoulder, and they went downstairs for a glass of fire-whiskey.

"I've brought some of our old clothes from when Ron and the twins were little. I've already let Sirius try some of them, but I suppose Snape need some as well. The smaller clothes are for him" informed his dad while they entered the library.

They were soon joined by Remus who came down an hour later and slumped down in a chair with a huff. Bill handed Remus a glass of whiskey which he accepted gladly.

"How is he?" asked his dad.

"He's asleep now. He finally agreed to let me help him. I guess that's progress" said Remus and rubbed his eyes.

"That's good" said his dad with a nod. "At least he's accepting the idea of being looked after."

"Well you know Sirius" said Remus tiredly. "He doesn't like to be dependent on others. Which is why he's pushing me away. Also, his present state is not good for him. This is worse than being trapped in his family home. Now he's not only trapped, but he's also in a child's body. I think its hard for him not to be overwhelmed by his traumatic memories."

"His childhood was traumatic?" asked Bill curious.

"I don't know the details. He's never wanted to talk to me about it. But I know his mother used to be cruel. Just look at her painting."

Bill knew Walburga Black's painting too well. He'd heard enough of her screaming to get a good idea of what Remus meant. He winced at the thought. No one could grow up without traumas with her as a mother.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

Remus contemplated that. "I hope so. It's only a week after all so-"

"I didn't mean just this week" said Bill slowly. "I wasn't aware staying here was so difficult for him . . . do you think there is something we should do?"

Remus suddenly got a strange look in his eyes. He had the same calm smile as he always had, but there was something new in his eyes.

He looked almost disappointed.

Bill wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling it was something he'd said. His dad didn't notice. He was busy pouring a new drink for himself. And when his dad offered to refill Remuss glass, the look was gone, and Remus was back to his normal self.

Bill had no idea what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning Bill knocked on Snapes door.

"Severus?" His former professor didn't answer, and he knocked again. "Severus? Professor Snape? Dumbledore is here. He wants to talk to you." It took a little while, but he could swear he heard an exasperated sigh inside his professors room, someone who moved reluctantly and a tapping of feet before a small figure opened the door.

"Morning" said Bill with a smile before it turned into a wince. "You look like shit!"

The child gave him a sour look. He still wore his too large robes. They were rumpled and stained here and there from mud Bill failed to remove. He had bags under his eyes and worst of all were the bruises on his face.

Bill knelt in front of the kid who automatically backed away from him. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Bill snorted. "Your face looks like it was used as a punching bag. You're not fine."

"Well you see, Sirius Black decided it was a good idea to act like the cave man he is" he said sourly.

"Because you taunted him first" Bill pointed out.

"Yes Mr Weasley, the stupid bastard deserves everything he gets! He's a bully and a murderer and nobody seems inclined to realise-"

"Yes yes, we've heard all that" Bill waved him off "but I didn't come up here to discuss Siriuss guilt. Dumbledore is waiting for you. If you'll just let me look at your face." He held out his hand towards Snapes face to make him come closer. He didn't move.

There was a long awkward pause where Bill had time to realise he'd made a mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dismiss you, I just think we should take that discussion another time . . ."

"You may go now Mr Weasley. I can find the way downstairs myself."

"No, please don't be like that. I didn't mean it like that-"

"Leave now Weasley!"

Bill exhaled. He wanted to continue the discussion, but he had a feeling it'd turn into a fight again if he let it continue. This was not the right time for that. "Fine" he held up his outstretched hand in defeat. "You can keep your face if you want. But change your clothes at least. I have some clothes that may fit you here" he said while he summoned the box of children's clothes from his room. "Find something that fits you and get dressed. We'll wait for you in the library, okay? I also got you a toothbrush." He held out a child-sized toothbrush with a blue dinosaur on the handle.

Snape glared a bit more but eventually snatched the toothbrush rudely away from him and stomped to the bathroom with the box of clothes under his arm.

Bill sighed again before he went downstairs to keep Dumbledore entertained.

He stopped short when he entered the library however. Dumbledore sat in his usual seat and looked like nothing was out of place, however, next to him a low chair sat his mother. She had not been there a few minutes ago.

"Mum" said Bill coldly. His dad stood a few paces away from the seating area with a tight expression on his face.

His mum rose at the sight of him and hurried to his side. "Oh Bill" she exclaimed before she threw herself around his neck. "I've been so unfair to you. I'm sorry, love."

"Ahrrg, Mum!" Bill exclaimed at the sudden assault. His mother was nearly a foot shorter than him, which made hugging awkward.

"I shouldn't have put this on you darling." She continued before she released him. "I was just too angry last night, I wasn't thinking about my actions. This must have been so hard on you."

"He actually did pretty well, Molly" said his dad. His expression had softened slightly since she threw herself at Bill.

His mother sighed. "Well, you don't have to handle it anymore. I've come to take the kids to the Burrow. I think it's best for all of us that way. I am the best fitted to take care of two children after all-"

"But can't you just remove the lock on the shrinking solution? Why do they still have to remain children?" Asked Bill confused.

"Oh, there is nothing I can do about the spell. I cannot remove a lock like that. They'll have to wait it out. Besides" she added with a darker tone "I still think they deserve it."

"Mum!" Said Bill with indignation. He wanted to explain to her how devastated Sirius and Severus had been last night, but he didn't get the chance when the door opened behind him. He would not have noticed had not his mum let out a little gasp at the sight of whoever stood in the door. Bill turned just in time to see a little figure turn away and leave hurriedly.

"He looks terrible!" Exclaimed his mum. "Why have you not healed his face?"

"He refused to let me do it" Bill explained while they heard the kid run up the stairs and slam the door to his room shut. "He doesn't want anyone to touch him."

"Well, he can't walk around like that" said his mother determinedly. She was about to go after Snape when Bill stopped her in her tracks. "No! Please don't go after him mum! I'll go."

"He's right Molly" said his dad and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Bill should take care of this. I don't think you should go near him just yet."

His mum got a regretful look on her face. She seemed to finally realise how angry they were at her for her actions. ". . . Alright then" she said finally and deflated visibly. "Bill you should go after him." She still had her eyes on her husband in a silent sort of staring match.

Bill nodded and left to follow Snape upstairs. He knocked on his bedroom door. No answer. "Severus? Professor Snape? Please open the door will 'ya?" Still no answer. "Okay, I'm gonna come in now" he warned. Still the kid ignored him. He decided he dared to peek inside the kids bedroom just to make sure he was there.

The kid was pacing back and forth in front of his bed. He was scowling and refused to look up at Bill when he entered. The scene was incredibly strange. The kid who at the moment was scowling and pacing just like his adult self, was wearing green pants and one of Rons old green and blue striped jumpers with a little dragon embroidered on the pocked. Bizarrely, Bill had to admit the kid was adorable.

"So . . ." Bill tried to get Snapes attention while he closed the door behind him.

"She's come to take me away!" the child suddenly burst.

"Yeah . . . but-"

"No! I refuse to go with her! How dare she come here again after what she did!"

"Well it's only fair that she'd offer to take you to the Burrow. She's the one who did this to you after all. She should at least try to do something to make up for it. She's also the only person in the order who can stay at home at daytime without raising suspicion at work."

"I don't want to go anywhere near her!" Snape stopped his pacing suddenly and glared at the wall with a troubled face. "Let me stay with you."

"What?" Bills brain had trouble processing this strange request.

"Please let me stay here. I don't want to be anywhere near her. Let me stay with you."

"Wait . . . you _want_ to stay with me? But I thought you hated me?"

"Please! I'll do anything."

"Seriously?"

"I-I promise 'I'll be good. I'll . . . I'll do anything you tell me to do."

At that point Bill thought it prudent to interfere. He knelt in front of the kid so his eyes were slightly lower than his. "I never planned to let her take you. I wouldn't do that to you. I know you hate her. It would only end up in disaster."

The kid met his eyes for the first time since he walked in. It was funny how his face managed to show a mixture of both defiance and confusion at the same time. "And what do you want in return?" asked the kid reluctantly.

"In return? What do you mean?"

Snape gave him an exasperated glare. "I mean what do you want in return for letting me stay with you?" He sounded like he wanted to add 'you idiot' but refrained from doing so to stay on Bills good side.

"I don't need anything in return, Severus. I mean you could always stop screaming at me all the time. But I'm not doing this because I want something from you."

"Then why are you doing it?" asked the kid with an even more confused look.

Bill opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he answered sincerely; "because it's the right thing to do."

"Gryffindors" the kid snorted sarcastically. "Always so noble."

"Now now, professor no need to be nasty" said Bill with a warning glare. "How 'bout this? You promise me not to yell at me all the time. Be nice to me, to my dad, to Remus and to Sirius as well. Do you hear me? No attacking Sirius or taunting or anything else in this house. In return, I will not ask mum to take care of you in the week, when I have to go back to work."

He could see the kid didn't like it. His jaw was set, and he clenched his fists, but he still grumbled an affirmative "fine."

"Cool. Now let me look at that face of yours before my mum decides to coddle you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Albus Dumbledore still sat in his seat with a polite smile when they entered the library.

Bill's mother had moved to a loveseat next to her husband where she was knitting on a pink woollen sock. The new addition to the room was Remus and Sirius, who sat next to each other on the three seated sofa opposite Dumbledore.

Sirius dangled his shoeless feet off the sofa with a frown. He wore a blue jumper and grey pants that matched his eyes perfectly. Even as a child Sirius was strikingly beautiful, with a sophisticated haircut and perfect skin. However, he was taller than Snape and therefore less cute.

The instant Snape and Sirius noticed each other the air tensed dramatically. Snape glared and tightened his little fists while Sirius immediately moved off the sofa in Snapes direction. He was held back by Remus who gave him a warning look. Bill meanwhile put a hand on Snapes shoulder to hold him back.

"Now now, boys" said Dumbledore and straightened in his seat. There is no room for fighting in this house. I fear I would have to restrain you should you decide to be so childish" he said with a warning tone. "Bill, Severus. Will you sit down please?"

Snape continued to send Sirius hateful glares, but he did as he was told and sat down in the free chair next to Dumbledore. Bill had to settle with the seat next to Remus on the sofa.

"Right then" said Dumbledore with a smile as if nothing had happened. Snape glared at Dumbledore for good measure. "I am sure you're aware of the reason why I'm here."

"She's offered to take us in, hasn't she?" Said Sirius coldly with a nod towards Molly.

"Yes" said Dumbledore. "Molly has admitted her mistake yesterday and she is here to take both of you to the burrow for the week." He glanced between Sirius and Snape.

"As if I'd go with her" said Sirius rudely. "She was the one who did this to us, wouldn't it be better if she simply cancelled the lock?"

"It is impossible to cancel a shift-lock, Black." Said Snape snidely. "Did you not pay attention in charms, or are you simply too stupid to-"

"That's enough Severus" said Dumbledore. Snape went quiet but continued his snide smirk at Sirius.

"At any rate" said Remus to break the awkward silence. "It is obvious that Sirius doesn't want to stay with Molly at the Burrow. He's going to stay here with me."

"And Severus stays with me." Said Bill and glanced at Snape who didn't want to meet his eyes. He was too busy glaring holes at Sirius instead. "I hope he's allowed to stay here in Grimmauld place, Sirius? My apartment is unfortunately too small for two people."

"I'm sorry Bill, but he is not welcome here!" Said Sirius forcefully. "I don't want that slimeball in my house!"

"Sirius, he doesn't have anywhere else to stay" said Bill and tried to sound diplomatic.

"Bullshit! I know he has a house somewhere!"

"Sirius" said Remus carefully "his house is a meeting place for deatheaters."

"Then let him stay at your mums! I don't fucking care!"

"Do you think I have a terrible wish to stay in this dump Black? I'd gladly stay anywhere else if I could" Snape was now on his feet ready to jump the other kid.

"Your feelings are not my concern, I don't fucking care where you stay! You're not welcome in my house! This shit is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Snape cried. He was about to charge Sirius when they were both frozen in place by a spell from dumbledores wand. Bill, who had moved between the kids to stop them from reaching each other, met Dumbledores eyes in a plea to help him solve the issue. Dumbledore only gave him an affirmative nod. Bill interpreted that to mean he should solve it himself. He decided to give Dumbledore a piece of his mind when he had the chance.

"Sirius" said Bill pleadingly "it's only for a week. Will you not let him stay here until the lock fades away? I promise you won't be seeing him. I'll make sure you two never meet."

Sirius snorted humourlessly. "As if you care of my opinion. You'll all do as you please anyway! When it all comes to it, I never have a say anyways! It's all about Dumbledore and his fucking Order! But you know what? I don't want to be a part of it anymore!"

"Sirius, you don't mean that-" Remus tried.

"Get out of my house! All of you!"

When nobody moved to do what Sirius ordered, he turned on his heal and ran out of the room. "No- . . . Sirius!" Remus called after him. "Sirius!"

"Well" said Bills mum indignantly "I would definitely let him hear my opinion. What a behaviour on that kid!"

Remus sighed deeply "I'll go after him."

"Remus" called Dumbledore before Remus could leave. "Give him this for me, will you?" He held out Sirius's wand. Remus took it with a nod. The sight of Sirius's wand made snapes eyes widen. He turned to Dumbledore with anticipation.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Snape but smiled after Remus left. He pulled out Snapes wand from his sleeve. The kid got a look of longing at the sight of his wand. He snatched it out of Dumbledores hand more out of desperation than rudeness. It wasn't clear whether Snape was aware of the relieved sigh that escaped his lips.

"Alright then" said Dumbledore with finalization in his voice "I think that is all I have time for. Molly, perhaps it is best to leave the care of the boys to Bill and Remus? You might have noticed they do not seem very happy with your presence at the moment."

Molly sighed "Yes Albus. I think you're right." She turned to her husband next to her and touched his shoulder with another sigh. "I can see you want to stay here with Bill. I understand. I will see you later Arthur." She said before she left together with Dumbledore.

That left Bill, Arthur and Snape alone in an awkward silence.

"How about we get you some breakfast?" Arthur asked Snape in a tone that was slightly too cheerful.

The kid, who was still scanning his wand as if looking for damage, didn't seem inclined to answer until Arthur cleared his throat. He looked up as if he hadn't expected him to talk to him. "Thank you, Arthur, but I do not require breakfast at the moment."

"Don't you at least want something to eat?" Asked Bill.

"I am not hungry."

At that very moment, his belly decided to betray him by making an empty growl. Snape glared at his belly as if it had done him a great offence.

"I think your belly just betrayed you" Arthur said slightly amused, but he had sense enough not to laugh. "How about I go downstairs and start on breakfast. You two may join me in a few minutes, alright?" Bill nodded to his dad who left with an encouraging nod towards Snape as if to say, 'talk to him.' Bill sent his father a withering look.

"So . . ." said Bill when they were alone, "You okay?"

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes "How many times are you going to ask that before you realize you are being a pain in the ass?"

"Sorry, I mean no offence" said Bill offended "I'm just asking you if you feel better now that you have your wand."

Snape sighed again, less angry this time. "I suppose" he admitted reluctantly. He looked down at his ebony wand before he waved it in the air. Nothing happened. He waved it again with a concentrated frown in which a few puny sparks came out of the tip. The kid gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on the wand. "My magic wasn't properly developed at this age. This shit about as useful as a stick!" he said with gritted teeth.

"No worries, it'll come around once the effect of the shrinking solution wears off. It's not like you're gonna need it anyways-" This earned Bill another glare.

"'Won't need it anyways'" Snape mocked and made a silly gesture with his head. "If you truly think I don't need my wand in this house you are truly deluded, Weasley."

"The only person you need to protect yourself from is Sirius, and he is also five. Don't you think Remus would stop him if he tried?"

"I wouldn't trust that werewolf as far as I could throw him."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Trust me and dad then. We'll make sure you don't need that wand. Fair?"

"Not really." The kid said sourly, still examining his wand again.

"Whatever" said Bill already tired of the discussion. "Would you like me to put a protection ward on your drawer so you can keep your wand there for the week?" he asked instead, noticing how long the wand was for the kid at the moment. He'd surely break it by accident if he tried to use it in his . . . shrunken state.

"And risk someone breaking through them? I think not" Snape answered.

"You really think Sirius would be that petty?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, that stupid mutt."

Bill had to force himself not to sigh again. "Would you like me to keep it for you?"

Snape hesitated for a minute, rolling his wand between his fingers. "Do you have a wand holster?" he asked.

"Yes" Bill answered "two, with anti-break protection and the whole shebang. Would you like me to fetch one?"

"Yes" said Snape and to his great surprise, held out the wand to him.

Bill took the wand without a word. He felt strangely honoured by this request. He was also confused. Why would Snape trust him with something so precious? He acted like he still hated him like he hated everyone else, and yet he'd entrust him with his wand without a second thought . . . was his prickly attitude and angry glares only pretend? "I'll keep it for you, but I need to get my second holster from my flat. Will you be okay on your own with my dad?"

"No" said the kid immediately. "I will come with you."

Bill went quiet for a second wanting to protest to this. He didn't really want to reveal the location of his flat to Snape just in case he'd let it slip to some death eaters. But then he remembered Snape had just trusted him with his own wand and he owed it to him to trust him back. "Fair enough" he said eventually.

"Right answer" said Snape with a humourless smirk.

"However," said Bill theatrically "breakfast first."

Snape sighed annoyed and followed Bill downstairs.


End file.
